Voyeur
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Klaus y Caroline tienen una relación abierta, bueno, abierta solo para Stefan. La rubia mira mientras Klaus se lo monta con él. Y Stefan mira mientras el híbrido y su novia lo hacen. Y Klaus… Klaus se siente como un objeto sexual. Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Rachel Wolff. KLAROLINE. KLEFAN. LEMON


**Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

 **NdA** : ¡Muchísimas felicidades Rachel! He decidido llevar a la realidad tu definición de Klefaroline: " _Caroline observa mientras Klefan se lo monta, y Stefan mira cuando tiene espectáculo Klaroline_ ". Un klefaroline pornoso para ti, que, por supuesto, no tiene nada de Steroline. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 **VOYEUR**

Klaus jamás imaginó las consecuencias que tendría su confesión a Caroline. Estaban sentados en una terraza en las Islas Canarias tomando un par de bebidas mientras disfrutaban del atardecer. Llevaban juntos un par de años cuando decidió llevarla a visitar las islas volcánicas, bañándose en las aguas del océano, tomando el sol en la playa, y disfrutando de la tarde canaria. Se habían ido de la playa para ir a tomar algo mientras observaban la puesta de sol, después iban a ducharse y a cenar en algún restaurante caro sin celebrar nada en especial.

Era todo perfecto hasta que su secreto salió a la luz. Estúpidos españoles.

— _Hola, tío_. —Saludó un chico joven hablando en español. Era castaño, de ojos color avellana, con la piel bronceada por el sol. Sólo llevaba un bañador, debía de haber estado en la playa porque su pelo aún estaba mojado.

— _¿Sí?_ — Contestó perplejo en el mismo idioma. Ese chico le acababa de llamar tío. A él. El ser más poderoso del planeta (a excepción quizás de su hija) había sido llamado tío, como si fueran amigos, por un surfista del tres al cuarto. En otra ocasión lo habría matado allí mismo, bebiéndose toda su sangre, por osar a saludarle con esa confianza.

Pero no lo haría, había "prometido" que se portaría bien a Caroline. Nada de muertes, nada de venganzas y, sobre todo, nada de escenas.

— _Me gusta tu tatuaje, tío. ¿Podrías dejarme que le hiciera una foto para hacerme uno parecido?_ — Preguntó el chico señalando el tatuaje de la pluma y los pájaros que llevaba en su hombro. Klaus le miró con desprecio, sorprendiéndose de la estupidez del humano. No solo le había vuelto a llamar tío, además quería hacerle una foto a su tatuaje. Si salía vivo de ese encuentro iba a ser un auténtico milagro. — _Ya sé que no te conozco pero quedaría muy guay aquí._ — Dijo el chico señalándose su costado.

Klaus no pudo evitar mirar el lugar donde el chico indicaba. Es verdad que quedaría muy bien, pero incluso el tatuaje más feo del mundo quedaría bien en ese cuerpo. El chico estaba fibroso, con toda la tableta de chocolate marcada, sin que quedara exagerado. Delgado, bien formado, y con un culo respingón que Klaus no pudo dejar de apreciar. Sí, seguro que quedaría bien.

Sin embargo, daba igual lo bueno que estuviera, seguía siendo un niñato maleducado.

— _No, no puedes tomar la foto. Ahora vas a sonreír y te marcharás. Evitarás volver a cruzarte conmigo, porque como lo hagas tal vez no salgas vivo de ese encuentro_. — Dijo sonriendo Klaus mientras asentía, como si le estuviera dando la razón al moreno en algo. — _Ahora márchate… no te olvides de sonreír y de despedirte de ella._

El chico hizo lo que le había mandado mediante la compulsión y se largó.

— ¿Qué quería? — Preguntó su novia, que por supuesto no se acordaba nada de las clases de español que había dado en el instituto.

— Me decía que le gustaba mi tatuaje y que quería hacerse igual, le he dicho que seguro que le quedaría bien. — Contestó el rubio alterando un poco lo que había pasado.

— Claro.

Caroline le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido pero no dijo nada más sobre el asunto. Klaus le cogió la mano y le depositó un beso cariñoso en el dorso y ella volvió a recuperar su sonrisa. Siguieron hablando y haciendo planes de lo que harían después de cenar cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol ya se había puesto y solo tendrían una hora antes de que fuera de noche. Pagaron sus bebidas y volvieron al hotel de cinco estrellas en el que se hospedaban caminando por la orilla de la playa. Nunca habían sido dados a andar cogidos de la mano ni cosas por el estilo, pero notaba a Caroline distraída.

Pasaron junto a un grupo de chicos que observaban el mar, sentados sobre tablas de surf y con la música alta. Klaus miró a Caroline para quejarse de lo ruidosos que eran cuando se fijó la expresión de su novia. Le miraba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Caroline se detuvo y le miró a los ojos, indecisa.

— Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta pero no quiero que te ofendas ni que te enfades.

— No lo haré.

Ella cogió aire antes de preguntar lo que seguramente le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza desde que se marcharon de la terraza.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos? — Soltó de golpe.

— ¿Que qué? — Definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta de su novia.

— Me he dado cuenta del repaso que le has dado al chico de antes, no te has dejado nada. Ha sido el mismo que le he dado yo en cuanto le he visto. — Explicó.

Klaus guardó silencio, no sabiendo que contestar. Es verdad que le gustaban, era bisexual. Había épocas y zonas en las que la homosexualidad era aceptada, otras en las que no. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo fuera a reaccionar su novia al saberlo. Sin embargo, no era algo de lo que pensara esconderse.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hicieran? — Preguntó tanteando el terreno y poniendo su mejor cara de chico bueno.

Caroline abrió la boca formando un círculo perfecto antes de ponerse a dar palmaditas y gritar "lo sabía". El híbrido rio al ver su reacción.

Cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

— Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

— ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? — Preguntó risueña.

— Caroline, te he dicho que también me atraen los hombres y te has puesto a dar saltos de alegría, voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme por esta excesiva efusividad.

— Simplemente me gusta tener razón, ya lo sabes. — Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al asunto. — Me da igual que te atraigan solo las mujeres o que sean mujeres y hombres. Sé lo que sientes por mí... no tengo por qué dudar ni sentirme amenazada.

Klaus sonrió y se acercó a ella colocando sus manos en la cintura de su novia, dejando sus rostros a escasos milímetros.

— Eres increíble. — Le confesó perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Caroline le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de besarle, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Fue un beso breve pero intenso, cuando terminó se quedaron unidos apoyando sus frentes mientras continuaban abrazados.

— Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber… — Susurró ella. Klaus asintió, perdido en su mirada. — ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió extrañado el rubio, rompiendo el contacto de sus frentes para poder ver la expresión de su novia que le sonreía curiosa.

— ¿Qué se siente al acostarte con un chico? ¿Alguna vez has sido pasivo?

Klaus se alejó unos pasos de ella, por un momento pensó que Caroline solo le estaba gastando una broma. Pero la rubia simplemente se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Curiosidad, es algo que me llama la atención.

— Caroline…

Ella alzó los brazos, un poco indignada a la vez que divertida.

— No me seas mojigato, Klaus.

— No creo que sea buena idea que te cuente de mis experiencias sexuales con otras personas. — Se negó él. No podía creer que le tuviera que explicar eso a _su novia_.

— Oh, por favor, no seas tan dramático, solo quiero saber qué se siente, nada más. No pienso dejar que te acuestes con quien te dé la gana, ¿entiendes? — Dijo acercándose a él con los brazos en jarras. — Tú eres _mío_. — Había dejado de sonreír, hablaba totalmente en serio sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

— Está bien…

Caroline sonrió triunfadora.

Klaus hizo lo que le había pedido su novia y le contestó a algunas de sus preguntas, obviando las que eran demasiado específicas. Él la miraba extrañado y la vampira le aclaraba que solo era curiosidad.

Después de esa conversación no llegaron al hotel para la cena, acabaron haciéndolo detrás de una roca en la playa.

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron al hotel no se volvió a tocar el tema, no parecía hacer falta. El comportamiento de la rubia hacia él no cambio en absoluto, Klaus creyó que había sido una cosa del momento, que no tendría mayor importancia. Solo una anécdota curiosa que recordar a lo largo de los años, una innecesaria razón que le hacía estar aún más enamorado de ella.

Desde ese momento tenía que haber sospechado de Caroline. Por supuesto que no se iba a quedar satisfecha con unas cuantas preguntas.

* * *

Caroline no se lo dijo a Klaus, pero desde que le confesó su bisexualidad, no había dejado de pensar en ello. No de forma contante, por supuesto, solo a ratos… todos los días. No podía evitar a su naturaleza curiosa, y siempre se preguntaba cómo sería Klaus con un hombre. ¿Sería activo o pasivo? ¿Le gustaría ser pasivo? ¿Y dar mamadas? Él había contestado algunas preguntas pero… no confiaba del todo en sus respuestas, y otras las había ignorado.

Era normal sentir esa curiosidad ¿no? O sea, Klaus estaba muy bien, y obviamente no quería verle con ninguna mujer porque prefería ser ella el centro de sus expertas atenciones. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle retorcerse como lo haría un chico. Cada vez que se imaginaba cómo sería, lo que se harían, notaba cómo se acaloraba y una necesidad ardiente nacía en su cuerpo.

Joder, incluso había soñado con ello. Ella miraba y disfrutaba mientras veía a su novio follándose a un tío. Siempre eran desconocidos, chicos guapos que le habían llamado la atención ese día por la calle o en las revistas. Pero ella siempre observaba, nunca participaba.

Sabía lo que significaba: era una voyeurista. Eso sí, fiel y contenida, solo quería ver a una persona manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Pero lo que tenía claro es que no era un comportamiento a la categoría de Miss Mystic Falls.

Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo en voz alta, pero sobre todo, le daba vergüenza excitarse cuando pensaba en ello. Desde que lo sabía, había estado haciéndolo con Klaus mucho más que antes, al fin y al cabo él era el protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales, vale que a veces no estuviera solo o ni si quiera con ella, pero eso era suficiente para arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo en cualquier sitio.

Se parecía a lo que les sucedía cuando empezaron a salir, incapaces de quitarse las manos de uno encima del otro.

No obstante, se controló, no por nada era una obsesa del control. Sabía cómo sonaban sus fantasías y, demonios, ella no tenía ninguna parafilia. No. Era una etapa, simple curiosidad.

Aunque no desapareciera de su mente.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde asistieron al evento del año: la boda de Damon y Elena. Habían decidido celebrarla en París, la ciudad más romántica del mundo. Llegaron una semana antes del evento para disfrutar de los encantos de la ciudad y hacer alguna que otra escapada romántica.

Subieron a la Torre Eiffel, visitaron la catedral de Notre Dame, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón, incluso Disneyland Paris, donde Caroline disfrutó como una niña. Klaus la maravilló con mil y una anécdotas de la ciudad, había estado viviendo allí durante años, incluso estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial.

Además se hospedaban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad: La Réserve Paris. Fue una mansión en el siglo XIX y debido a la cortina de árboles de la fachada le concedía un encanto especial e íntimo. Gracias a su elegante decoración parisina y sus grandes ventanales, Caroline se sentía como una reina. Por no hablar del spa del hotel, las paredes rojas y las columnas blancas le otorgaban un aire romántico del que era imposible resistirse, lo culminaba la gran piscina y el jacuzzi gigante. La guinda del pastel era tener todo eso para ellos dos solos. No sintieron ningún remordimiento al usar sus poderes vampíricos para poder disfrutar de las instalaciones ellos solos.

Una de las tardes, a tres días de la boda, había decidido hacer turismo por la noche para conocer la zona vampírica de la ciudad, y pasaron la tarde en el spa. Caroline estaba cansada después de haberse hecho unos cuantos largos y haber estado divirtiéndose con Klaus, así que se echó en una de las tumbonas para relajarse mientras admiraba al híbrido nadar.

Parecía un ser marino, como si hubiera nacido para estar en el agua. Nadaba con una elegancia que ni si quiera las deportistas rusas de natación sincronizada podrían aspirar a igualar. Claro que con más de mil años de experiencia tampoco es que debiera ser muy difícil lograr ese grado de soltura en el agua.

Tan absorta estaba contemplando al rubio que no fue consciente de que alguien más se les había unido.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Caroline se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba tan concentrada en las vistas que la voz le había dado un susto de muerte. Apartó la vista de Klaus para ver quién había logrado superar la compulsión de los empleados del hotel y entrar en el spa. A unos metros de la entrada estaba Stefan, con un bañador tipo bóxer oscuro y una toalla bajo el brazo.

— ¡Stefan! Que susto me has dado— Exclamó — No sabía que te estabas quedando en el hotel. — Dijo mientras se levantaba para dar la bienvenida a su amigo.

— Hola, rippah. – Saludó burlón el rubio, riéndose por el sobresalto que le había dado el vampiro a Caroline, estando tan concentrada como estaba en mirarle. Él sabía quién era desde el momento que empezó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al spa, siempre sabía diferenciar a Stefan cuando se acercaba.

— Kla…us. — Comenzó diciendo el moreno molestó, pero casi no consiguió pronunciar su nombre. El híbrido salió de la piscina dándose impulso con sus brazos. Fue un instante, pero los ojos de Stefan le recorrieron de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a su torso y su bañador. Y es que el rubio estaba arrebatador, todo mojado y brillante por el rastro de agua, las gotas recorrían su cuerpo muy bien definido. Stefan tragó saliva en medio de la palabra sin poder evitarlo. Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la firmeza de su voz y miró directamente a Caroline, sin prestar atención al rubio. — ¿Qué hacéis tan pronto aquí? Pensé que llegaríais el día antes de la boda.

— Ya que íbamos a venir pensamos llegar antes para disfrutar los dos de los encantos de la ciudad. — Explicó ella, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Acostumbrándote a la idea de que tu hermano se va a casar con tu chica? — Inquirió con sorna el híbrido.

— Vete a la mierda. — Respondió Stefan, sin mucha convicción. Klaus rio haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara. Cogió una toalla que tenía cerca y se dispuso a secarse el cuerpo. Primero el torso, la cintura, después los brazos y por último, el cabello. Cuando terminó sus rizos estaban más oscuros debido a la humedad y alborotados. Stefan se aclaró la garganta por segunda vez antes de hablar. — Bueno, no os molesto entonces. Me marcho a ver a un amigo.

— Stefan no nos molestas. — Dijo Klaus. Pero el aludido ya se había ido a velocidad vampírica. Miró a su novia, confundido. — ¿Crees que se ha enfadado por lo que le he dicho? ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Ella no contestó, se había quedado mirando el lugar la puerta por la que se había marchado Stefan. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Caroline?

Ella salió de su burbuja y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Dijo acercándose a ella, empezando a preocuparse por su actitud.

— Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Qué me decías?

— ¿Crees que Stefan se ha molestado por lo que le he dicho y por eso se ha marchado?

Ella rio antes de responderle.

— Créeme no se ha ido por eso. — Klaus rodó los ojos ante la vaga respuesta de su novia. — ¿A ti te gusta Stefan? — Preguntó a bocajarro su novia.

Klaus se separó de ella, casi dando un salto y mirándola como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza.

— ¿Perdona?

Ahora le tocó a ella rodar los ojos.

— Oh, vamos. He visto cómo te lo comías con los ojos, no lo niegues. — Dijo señalándole con un dedo acusatoriamente.

— No he hecho eso.

— _Hola, rippah_. — Le imitó ella poniendo una voz sensual y grave mientras guiñaba el ojo.

— ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

Caroline rio ante su reacción y se le acercó tentativamente.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta. — Dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— No, no me gusta. Estoy contigo. — Caroline sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

— Ya lo sé. Deja que reformule mi pregunta, ¿Stefan te resulta atractivo? Ya sabes, como hombre.

Klaus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. — Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho que son bisexual. — La vampira solo sonrió, esperando su respuesta. — Está bien, sí. Me resulta atractivo. Pero ya sabes que sólo quiero estar contigo, Caroline.

Ella se sintió como la mujer más afortunada del planeta. La más dichosa y la más pervertida. Se pegó a su cuerpo sin que quedara ningún espacio que los separara y le besó profundamente, saboreando sus labios, tomándose su tiempo. Klaus le correspondió, recorriendo la espalda de su novia, bajando las manos hasta sus caderas para atraerla más hacia él, buscando más presión. Ella rompió el beso y trazó un camino de caricias con sus labios hasta su oreja, que beso y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar de forma erótica.

— Podrías dejar que él estuviera contigo solo un rato.

Klaus abrió los ojos y la apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo, manteniéndola sujeta con las manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Caroline no hizo caso de su reacción y volvió a pegar su cuerpo. No rompió el contacto de sus ojos mientras se explicaba.

— No es para tanto Klaus, es algo que ya has hecho otras veces… — Dijo seria y esperanzada.

— Caroline, no. No quiero hacer un trío con él, no pienso compartirte.

Esta vez fue ella la que se alejó.

— ¿Qué? Oh Dios mío, ¡no! ¡Qué asco! ¡Stefan es como mi hermano!

— Amor, creo que no entiendo nada. — Dijo apartándose de ella para sentarse en una de las tumbonas. Cogió un vaso con licor que había estado bebiendo antes y le dio un trago. Ella lo siguió y se sentó encima de él, apoyando un brazo sobre sus hombros y con el otro cogiéndole el rostro y obligando a mirar a los ojos.

— Verás, desde que me dijiste que también te gustaban los chicos no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. — La rubia le puso el dedo índice que de la mano con la que le había obligado a mirarla en sus labios para impedir que Klaus la interrumpiera. — Déjame hablar. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo dejar de imaginarte haciéndolo con otros hombres, Dios, hasta he soñado con eso. He visto cómo te miran y cómo los miras. Pero… no puedo… no puedo evitar… — Se detuvo, temiendo expresar en voz alta lo que sentía.

— Dime, amor. — Klaus le tocó la mejilla y le delineó sus labios con su pulgar, animándola a continuar.

— No puedo evitar sentirme excitada cuando pienso en ti con un hombre. — Klaus se la quedó mirando sin dejar relucir sus pensamientos en su cara. Caroline miró la cabeza, sin ser capaz de enfrentar su mirada— ¿Qué piensas?

El híbrido hizo que alzara la cabeza, evaluándola.

— Entonces… ¿quieres que me acueste con un chico?

Caroline asintió.

— Y en concreto, ¿quieres que sea Stefan?

Ella volvió a asentir.

— Has dicho que era como tu hermano, ¿no sería un poco raro?

— Bueno… no. Si yo me acostara con él sería como mi hermano, pero que tú lo hagas, solo es el complemento perfecto para ti. Siempre me ha parecido que los dos resultabais muy atractivos juntos, en especial en esa foto que me enseñaste de vosotros en los años veinte. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo babeaba por ti al verte salir de la piscina.

Klaus aún incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza.

— No sé Caroline. Acostarme con Stefan, me parece raro. No me parece buena idea hacerlo con él a tus espaldas, por mucho que quieras.

— Bueno, no, claro. Eso no me gustaría. — Él alzó las cejas, intrigado. — Lo que quiero es que lo hagas con Stefan mientras yo miro.

Klaus por primera vez en años se quedó sin palabras. ¿Su dulce Caroline era una voyeurista?

— ¿Quieres mirar mientras me follo a Stefan?

Caroline sintió cómo se mojaba con solo oírle hablar de ello.

— Si. — Dijo jadeando.

Klaus dirigió hacia abajo el dedo que había estado en su boca, sin romper el contacto con su piel hasta llegar a la tira de la parte inferior del bikini. Ella se estremeció ante su toque y gimió su nombre. El rubio introdujo su mano bajo la minúscula tela hasta llegar a su objetivo.

— Amor, haré cualquier cosa que te ponga en este estado.

Ella le besó con una renovada pasión y él introdujo el primer dedo dentro de ella.

* * *

Klaus tenía que admitir que la perspectiva de acostarse con Stefan mientras Caroline miraba era muy excitante. Sobre todo lo era porque ella parecía que era la que más disfrutaba con la idea.

Claro que para hacerlo realidad solo les quedaba convencer a Stefan. Caroline planeó cuándo y dónde hacerlo, incluso en el momento en el que aparecería ella. Sería el día antes de la boda, iban a salir todos a tomar una copa menos los novios, seguro que el alcohol ayudaría a Stefan a que fuera más sugestionable con la idea. Una vez Klaus lo sedujera, se lo llevaría a la suite que compartían Caroline y él, y allí lo harían. Cuando estuvieran dentro, la vampira subiría a los diez minutos para disfrutar del espectáculo, Stefan no se opondría porque ya se habría vuelto loco de placer. Caroline podía dar fe de que su novio era capaz de hacerlo en ese tiempo, y en mucho menos.

— ¿Seguro que sabes cómo hacer para que suba contigo a la habitación? Tampoco es que tengas mucho tiempo… — Le dijo ella esa tarde explicándole sus preocupaciones a su novio.

— Caroline, sé cómo llevarme a la gente a la cama, no te preocupes. — Replicó ofendido por novena vez a la pregunta. — Además, lo conseguí contigo ¿no?

— Klaus, tardaste seis años, no disponemos de ese tiempo.

Klaus la miró ofendido.

— ¡Te estaba enamorando!

— Eres tan dulce. — Le dijo sonriendo ella con afecto mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. — ¿Pero seguro que serás capaz?

— Caroline, a ti te estaba consiguiendo para toda la vida. A Stefan lo necesito para una noche, créeme, soy muy capaz. Hay…. — El híbrido cerró la boca para impedir decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua " _Hayley puede decírtelo_ ".

— ¿Si? — Preguntó en un siseo su novia, intuyendo lo que iba a decir.

— Decía que hay… hay muchísimos hombres que pueden decirlo a lo largo de los siglos.

— Creído. — Le contestó sonriendo. Caroline se fue al baño para terminar de retocarse el maquillaje y el híbrido suspiró aliviado. Había estado a punto de cagarla.

Solo Caroline era capaz de enfadarse por recordarle que se había acostado con Hayley y darle palmaditas por haberse acostado con un montón de hombres.

* * *

El plan iba bien, después de cenar habían ido a una privilegiada discoteca cercana al hotel. Caroline estaba bailando en la pista de baile con Bonnie, Matt y su novia, atenta a la barra en la que conversaban Klaus y Stefan, lugar del que no se habían movido desde que llegaron. De esa forma, al no poder verla, Stefan no tendría la presencia de Caroline para cohibirse y le allanaba el camino a Klaus. Por primera vez desde que se conocían se alegró de que a su amigo no le gustara bailar.

Klaus había conseguido que Stefan se relajara con él hasta beber y reír como los amigos que eran en Chicago. La verdad sea dicha, Klaus había querido tirarse a Stefan en esa época y, si no lo había hecho, era por su hermana. Una cosa era matar a sus amantes y otra muy distinta era robarle al chico, hasta él tenía un límite.

Era consciente de la constante mirada de su novia puesta en ellos, lo que le hacía estremecerse de anticipación. Si así se sentía así su mirada cuando estaba coqueteando con él, ¿cómo lo haría cuando se lo estuviera tirando?

— Ripper, ha llegado la hora del tequila. — Dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros del moreno y pidiendo dos chupitos de tequila a la camarera.

— ¿Tequila? ¿En serio? — Preguntó burlón un sonriente y achispado Stefan.

— Por supuesto, he adquirido un gusto renovado por él. No me gusta negarme placeres. — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida que sabía el efecto que causaba en la gente.

Stefan rio y echó una mirada rápida a la pista de baile, sin lograr ver a Caroline.

— Aquí tenéis chicos. — Dijo la camarera sirviéndoles los chupitos.

— ¿Puedes ponernos también el limón y la sal? — Pidió Klaus clavando la mirada en Stefan.

— Claro, un segundo.

La nuez de Adán del moreno subió y bajo, mientras cogía aire de manera abrupta. — ¿Desde cuándo necesitas la sal y el limón para tomarte el tequila?

— Es un nuevo hábito al que le he cogido el gusto. — Respondió de forma coqueta. Pese a la escasa luz que iluminaba la estancia, pudo ver como el moreno se sonrojaba. La camarera dejó de forma silenciosa lo que le había pedido el rubio y se marchó sin llamar la atención, percatándose de lo que sucedía entre ambos. — Vamos, primero la sal.

Klaus se echó un poquito de sal en el dorso de la mano y lo besó, para terminar dándole una lamida bajo la atenta mirada de Stefan. Klaus, sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, se tragó el contenido del vasito de un trago y después tomó el limón. Durante el proceso, el vampiro había jadeado sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

— Stefan… tu turno. — Animó Klaus inocente, relamiéndose los labios.

Stefan se alegró de que el rubio hubiera terminado y pudiera tomarse su trago, en verdad lo necesitaba. Echó la sal en el dorso de su mano como había hecho Klaus y la lamió sin mirarle, después se tomó el tequila y por último el limón. Dejó la cascara encima de la barra.

— Se te ha quedado una pulpa ahí. — Señaló Klaus. Stefan se tocó donde señalaba el rubio pero solo hizo que el otro sonriera más. — Quita, déjame a mí.

Klaus le llevó el pulgar a sus labios y los acaricio, Stefan se estremeció ante su toque y gimió en voz alta. El rubio lo miró y se acercó poco a poco hasta sus labios.

— Klaus, no…

El híbrido no dejó que acabara su frase y le acarició sus labios con los suyos. Un simple roce, al principio, delineándolos con su lengua. Mordió el labio para pedir acceso al interior de su boca y le fue concedido cuando el moreno la abrió. En el momento en el que sus lenguas se rozaron, el beso se hizo más profundo y Klaus empujó a Stefan hasta la barra. Este gimió ante el impacto y la proximidad del rubio, colocando sus manos en las caderas del rubio. Klaus colocó las suyas en la misma posición en su cuerpo y, sin romper el beso, se apretó contra él.

Dios, Stefan estaba muy duro.

Repitió el movimiento de nuevo, esta vez con tal ángulo que sus erecciones se frotaron con solo los pantalones de por medio. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto. Klaus volvió a hacerlo y Stefan rompió el beso para exponerle su cuello y gemir. El rubio lo tomó como una invitación y lo chupó, asegurándose de dejar un chupetón, que aunque no duraría mucho, se mantendría lo suficiente para que lo viera ella. Klaus se sacudió contra él una vez más antes de mover su mano hasta el borde de los pantalones de Stefan. El moreno movió la cabeza para capturar su boca una vez más.

El rubio acarició por encima de la ropa el pene del vampiro y Stefan pareció reaccionar.

— Klaus… — Pero el híbrido continuó atendiendo su polla y su cuello. — Klaus para… Caroline. — Logró decir el moreno a duras penas.

Klaus sonrió. Sabía que Caroline no estaba a la vista, simplemente se estaba acordando de que el tío con el que se estaba liando era el novio de su mejor amiga.

Rompió el beso y le dio un último apretón a su polla mientras susurraba contra sus labios.

— Vamos al hotel.

Sin mirar atrás salió de la discoteca sabiendo que tanto Stefan como Caroline lo seguirían. El primero porque, por mucho que se hubiera acordado de su amiga, era egoísta, todos los Salvatore lo eran. Y la segunda porque estaba deseando que su fantasía se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron fuera no se besaron ni se acariciaron, ambos se dirigieron a velocidad vampírica hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaban. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en el ascensor, Klaus volvió a devorar la boca del moreno, que le correspondió al instante.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entraron directamente en la suite del híbrido. Klaus lo llevó hasta la cama dejando algunas prendas en el camino, como sus zapatos, chaquetas y calcetines. El híbrido no quería ir deprisa para que Caroline no se perdiera nada. Descubrió que uno de los puntos más sensibles de Stefan era su cuello y se dedicó a atenderlo mientras sus manos masajeaban su polla por encima de la boca. Lo estaba llevando al límite cuando escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse de nuevo.

Stefan tardó en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en la habitación, lo hizo cuando al abrir los ojos vio a Caroline sentada en un sillón situado justo enfrente de la cama. Al verla, empujó a Klaus lejos de él y salió de la cama.

— Caroline yo… No es lo que parece. Joder, mierda, lo siento… No quería… — Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su amiga que no se había movido de sitio.

— Está bien Stefan, no pasa nada. — Le tranquilizó ella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Puedes continuar.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó confundido.

— Continúa lo que estabais haciendo. — Dijo Caroline sin dejar de sonreír, pero esta vez lo había dicho como si fuera una orden. Stefan miró extrañado a Klaus, que se había quedado tan tranquilo sentado en la cama. El rubio se levantó y se aproximó a él. El moreno solo retrocedió y los miró confuso.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? Creía que vosotros dos estabais juntos.

— Y lo estamos. — Afirmó la rubia.

— Verás, Stefan, sólo queremos divertirnos y disfrutar la ciudad un poco. Contigo. — Aclaró Klaus acercándose de nuevo.

— No entiendo nada. ¿Queréis hacer un trío conmigo? — Esta situación le parecía surrealista.

— Bueno… más bien no. Klaus quiere hacerlo contigo. Yo solo quiero mirar. — Señaló su amiga como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué ibais a querer…?

Klaus rodó los ojos, cansado.

— Suficiente cháchara, ripper. Me gusta más lo que estábamos haciendo antes.

Esta vez no le dio la oportunidad de retroceder, se acercó a velocidad vampírica y lo empujó contra la pared. Stefan soltó una exclamación e intento alejar al rubio, pero no lo consiguió. Klaus volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez empleándose a fondo para hacer que Stefan dejara de pensar de forma racional. Stefan se resistió, intentando no sucumbir a las caricias del rubio. Por Dios, Caroline estaba delante. La miró y vio que ella se estaba mordiendo los labios y acariciándose un pecho por encima del vestido.

Lo estaba disfrutando, realmente lo quería ver.

Stefan dio un respingo cuando notó cómo la mano de Klaus agarraba su polla, como lo había hecho antes, y el vampiro giró la cabeza para besarle. Esto se sentía muy bien, si esos dos locos estaban de acuerdo en que pasara ¿quién era él para negarse? Él no era la pareja de nadie.

Tomando esa decisión, agarró los rizos del rubio y los aplastó con una mano, mientras que la otra lo tomaba del cuello para acercarlo más a él.

Notó la sonrisa altanera de Klaus en sus labios cuando sintió que por fin cedía. Profundizaron el beso, convirtiéndolo en una batalla de lenguas en las que ambos buscaban ser el ganador. El rubio dejó de atender la erección del vampiro para atraparle el culo con sus dos manos y apretarlo, casi dolorosamente. Se sentía tan bien, hacía por lo menos doce años que no lo hacía con un hombre. Había olvidado como se sentía esa firmeza en sus manos, el roce de los penes, la combinación perfecta de los dos pechos juntos sin bultos. Mordió, con más fuerza de la necesaria, el labio de Stefan, incluso le produjo un poco de sangre, la limpió y lamió con su lengua, saboreándola. Stefan gimió de placer ante el dolor.

El híbrido apartó las manos de las nalgas del moreno para partir la camisa que llevaba en dos. Miró con atención el torso de Stefan, musculado, fibroso y muy trabajado. Lo acarició con sus manos, prestando especial atención a sus sensibles pezones que se erguían orgullosos ante sus caricias. Stefan también le quitó su camiseta, dejando sus collares como los únicos objetos contra su pecho. Se volvieron a besar y el rubio lo giró, para avanzar empujándole poco a poco hacia la cama. Cuando llegaron a ella, ambos se deshicieron de sus pantalones, y Klaus lo empujó hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama. Volvió a besarle esta vez descendiendo poco a poco, besando el hoyuelo de su garganta. Stefan, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, movió sus caderas contra las del rubio buscando más contacto. El vampiro se sentía expuesto ante la mirada de Klaus, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Caroline, se había olvidado que estaba allí.

En algún momento ella se había quitado el vestido y se había quedado cubierta únicamente con su ropa interior y sus zapatos de tacón. Los miraba atentamente, acariciándose un pecho descubierto con una mano mientras la otra se perdía en su entrepierna. Casi ni parpadeaba.

Perdió de nuevo la consciencia cuando Klaus se puso a lamer en círculos uno de sus pezones, atendiendo al otro con la otra mano. Luego lo movió con la punta de su lengua, para después morderlo con suavidad. Eso le estaba encendiendo tanto que se arqueó y por un momento temió correrse. Klaus sonrió y fue bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta llegar a la borde de los calzoncillos. Su pene levantaba cómicamente la cintura de lo excitado que estaba. El rubio se los quitó de un solo tirón.

Se quedó ante la polla de Stefan, tan erecta que debía de dolerle. La lamió con la punta de su lengua de arriba abajo en una lenta caricia.

— Klaus… — Oyó lloriquear a Caroline. Sopló en la punta del pene, lo que provocó un jadeo en Stefan y miró a su novia. Caroline tenía las dos manos perdidas en su entrepierna, las bragas estaban en el suelo junto a su vestido. Aún llevaba el sujetador puesto pero sus tetas estaban al descubierto. Klaus se puso más duro de lo que estaba ante semejante visión. Levantó las cejas, preguntándole sin hablar lo que quería. Ella se mordió el labio mientras jadeaba. — No veo bien.

El híbrido lo entendió al instante. Stefan estaba tumbado pero él estaba sentado de rodillas en el borde de la cama haciéndole la mamada a Stefan. Klaus se levantó y se quedó sobre la cama, moviéndose con el moreno hasta el centro, que parecía que haría lo que fuera con tal de que el híbrido retomara cuanto antes lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró de nuevo a Caroline y esta asintió, la mamada le quedaba justo enfrente de su mirada. El rubio retomó sus atenciones sobre el miembro de Stefan, esta vez sujetando la base del miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía sujeta su cadera. Lamió con la planicie de su lengua la punta de la polla de Stefan, subiendo y bajando la mano por su tronco, después con la punta presionó la hendidura. Stefan gimió audiblemente. Klaus recorrió de nuevo su erección, esta vez llegando a sus testículos y lamiéndolos capturándolos entre sus labios. Stefan se retorcía bajo él y llevó sus manos al cabello del rubio.

— Entera… — Logró formular entre gemidos.

Klaus obedeció y subió de nuevo hasta la punta para tomarla con sus labios, subiendo y bajando todo lo que era capaz. Utilizó un poco de dientes, solo lo justo, para que el otro olvidara hasta su nombre. Repitió el proceso con ritmo acompasado, excitándose cada vez más. Sus oídos estaban desbordados por los jadeos de Caroline y Stefan. Se presionó la polla para contener la presión, pero no podía más. O se lo follaba ya mismo o no iba a ser capaz de cometerse. Haciendo uso del líquido preseminal de Stefan y su propia saliva lo fue preparando para su miembro.

El primer dedo entró con facilidad, con más de la que se había esperado. El segundo le costó un poco más, pero las atenciones que estaba recibiendo la polla del moreno lo excitaban tanto que no duró mucho la incomodidad, por último, Klaus introdujo un tercer dedo, no queriendo lastimarle después.

Estaba listo. Klaus volvió a besar a Stefan mientras se quitaba los pantalones rápidamente para quedar de rodillas en la cama, justo enfrente de Caroline. Cogió a Stefan y lo puso a cuatro patas, también en dirección a la chica. Por un momento, Stefan se sintió incómodo al ser centro de atención de las miradas de la rubia, pero se le pasó cuando sintió la erección de Klaus en su entrada. Se mordió los labios y empujo hacia atrás, deseoso por tenerle dentro. El híbrido se lo concedió.

Se introdujo en el de una lenta estocada, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, fue el propio Stefan el que movió las caderas hacia atrás iniciando el movimiento.

El rubio entró en él con embestidas largas y profundas, cada vez más fuertes. A los segundos Stefan era una masa jadeante que gimoteaba el nombre de Klaus entre jadeos. Klaus cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la presión del culo de Stefan alrededor de su polla. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio le hizo estar a punto de correrse. Caroline miraba con las piernas completamente abiertas masturbándose delante de ellos sin pudor. Ella susurró su nombre cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Klaus le sonrió y se propuso dejarla disfrutar bien del show. Se agachó sin dejar de embestir y beso la nuca de Stefan, llevando una mano hasta su polla. Le dio un pequeño tirón y le ordenó que se levantara, para que a la vez que embestía pudiera masturbarle.

— Oh Dios mío… Sí…— Gimió Caroline corriéndose ante la visión.

Klaus no dejó de mirarla mientras continuaba follándose al moreno, que no tardó en seguirla, desbordado por todas esas sensaciones. El híbrido no tardó mucho más al sentir como Stefan se apretaba a su alrededor, estrujándole. Klaus alcanzó el clímax lanzando prácticamente un aullido.

* * *

Cuando terminaron, los dos chicos se quedaron tumbados en la cama, uno junto al otro, tratando recuperar la normalidad en sus respiraciones. Ambos se giraron para ver cuando sintieron un nuevo peso en la cama. Caroline se había sentado junto a Klaus. Se había colocado bien el sujetador, pero a excepción de los tacones, seguía desnuda. Su pelo estaba alborotado y un sudor perlado bañaba su rostro. Caroline besó suavemente a Klaus en los labios, sonriendo.

— Muchas gracias a los dos. Ha sido un espectáculo magnífico. — Ambos rieron ante las palabras de la chica.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza.

— Hasta ahora nunca me había dado cuenta de lo buena pareja que hacéis. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, par de pervertidos. — Comentó incrédulo pero divertido.

— ¿A qué sí? Con lo lista que es, sigo sin explicarme cómo pudo tardar seis años en darse cuenta. — Bromeó Klaus.

La vampira le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. El híbrido atrapó su mando y la mantuvo sobre su piel.

— Tal vez si no hubieras estado tan ocupado en Nueva Orleans, lo habría hecho. — Contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Klaus no la hizo caso y subió su mano hasta su mejilla acariciándosela. Ella se agachó y le beso en los labios con cariño. Sin embargo, cuando se fue a separar Klaus la mantuvo donde estaba. Caroline sonrió dentro del beso y lo profundizó abriendo la boca y acariciando su lengua con la suya. Antes de que fuera a ir más lejos, la chica levantó la mirada con cara de disculpa.

— Perdona Stefan, nos hemos dejado llevar.

Stefan se había quedado absorto viendo el beso que compartían esos dos, sintiendo que volvía a excitarse pese a que habían pasado escasos minutos desde que se había corrido. Las ventajas de ser un vampiro.

El chico sonrió cuando habló, tentando a la suerte.

— Por mí no paréis.

Caroline y Klaus lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Estás bromeando, ripper? — Inquirió molesto Klaus. Una cosa era follarse a alguien delante de su novia porque ella se lo había pedido, pero otra muy distinta era tirarse a su novia delante de alguien porque este se lo hubiera pedido.

Stefan se puso colorado y nervioso ante la brusca respuesta del híbrido. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar, Caroline intervino.

— ¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? — Preguntó Caroline sonriendo traviesa, achicando los ojos y la nariz.

— ¡Caroline! — Exclamó Klaus.

— Es lo justo, al fin y al cabo. — Se justificó ella.

— No tiene ningún derecho a…

— Por supuesto que lo tiene, es mi mejor amigo al que te acabas de tirar. No me parece tan mal devolverle el favor. Tampoco es que vaya a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

Stefan rio ante la actitud de su amiga pero Klaus seguía sin estar del todo cómodo con la idea.

— Sigue sin parecerme…

— Suficiente cháchara, Klaus. — Le cortó ella utilizando la misma frase que el rubio había usado antes.

Se puso a horcajadas del rubio y le besó, impidiendo que volviera a hablar. Cogió los brazos de su novio y los inmovilizó encima de su cabeza. Sí, a ella le gustaba tener el control, aún no era el momento de cederlo. Miró a Stefan de reojo y le guiñó un ojo. El moreno lo entendió al instante y se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el sillón en el que había estado ella sentada antes, sentándose para observar. Caroline sonrió dentro del beso y atrapó los labios de Klaus con un mordisco, al tiempo que descendía hasta su cuello, en un punto justo debajo de su oreja. Caroline lo beso y chupó, sabiendo lo que le ponía eso a Klaus. Se sabía el cuerpo del rubio a la perfección.

— Vas a ser bueno y le vas a dar un buen espectáculo a nuestro amigo como agradecimiento, ¿verdad? — Pidió ella al tiempo que se empujaba para presionar la creciente erección del rubio contra su entrepierna. Klaus asintió, subiendo las manos de las caderas de la rubia hasta sus pechos. — Dímelo Klaus.

— Sí, amor. Te lo haré como si no hubiera mañana. — Caroline jadeó al escuchar las sucias palabras del híbrido.

La rubia rompió el beso al incorporarse y arquear su cuerpo del placer. Klaus acariciaba los pechos de su novia por encima del sujetador y pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones hasta ponerlos tan erguidos y duros como rocas. Con ambas manos, Klaus tiró y rompió el sujetador de la chica por la mitad, sin que a ella le importara, se deshizo de lo que quedaba de él. Klaus tiró de ella hacia abajo y capturó uno de sus pezones con su boca, mordisqueándolo y lamiendo mientras ella se sostenía sobre sus brazos para facilitarle el contacto.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Stefan mirándoles, con la mandíbula apretada y una gran erección en su regazo, que atendía despreocupadamente. Caroline volvió a cerrarlos y sonrió. Se incorporó y estando sentada sobre su novio subió incorporándose con las piernas para bajar y volver a apretar la erecta polla de Klaus contra su entrepierna. Después se movió con el pene aún entre sus labios vaginales, recorriendo todo lo largo que era, ayudándose con sus caderas para realizar el movimiento.

— Caroline… — Jadeó Klaus con la boca abierta, respirando como si le faltara el aire.

— ¿Sí?

El híbrido la miró y sonrió. Utilizando su fuerza y rapidez vampírica intercambió las posiciones. Ahora era él el que se encontraba sobre ella, era él que tenía el control. — Sabes muy bien cómo volverme loco. — Susurró contra sus labios besándola con lujuria.

Llevo sus dedos a la entrepierna de su novia, sin sorprenderse al notar lo mojada que estaba. Introdujo fácilmente dos dedos en su interior mientras que con el pulgar torturaba el clítoris de la chica, haciéndola retorcerse mientras gemía y jadeaba.

— ¿Necesitas algo, amor? — Preguntó altanero.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose el poder rendirse tan fácilmente. El híbrido sonrió chulesco. Sin dejar de atenderla, subió la otra mano quedaba libre hasta uno de sus pechos mientras atendía al otro con su boca.

— Diosdiosdios.

— Sólo tienes que pedirlo. — Susurró con la punta de su pezón entre sus dientes.

— Fóllame Klaus. — Se rindió ella entre jadeos.

Él no necesitó oírlo dos veces y se arrodilló como había hecho antes, pero en vez de cabalgarla, subió las caderas de su novia hasta la altura de su polla y se introdujo poco a poco. Ella se apoyó en los codos y rodeó la espalda del rubio con sus piernas, clavándole sus tacones en la espalda. Stefan mientras masajeaba su polla de arriba abajo incapaz era incapaz de dejar de admirar la forma en la que encajaban y se movían los cuerpos de los rubios.

— Más fuerte. — Ordenó Caroline entre jadeos.

Su novio la obedeció, clavándose en ella sin compasión, casi saliendo por completo para volver a entrar de un empujón, manteniendo un ritmo constante con sus embestidas. Caroline no dejaba de pedir más intensidad y fuerza, así que cambió la postura y sentó, poniéndola a horcajadas encima de ella. Ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, empujándose con las manos en sus hombros mientras él la ayudaba en el movimiento con las manos en su cadera. Intercambiaban besos húmedos, que más bien eran lamidas debido a la intensidad y rapidez de los movimientos.

Caroline sintió que llegaba a su orgasmo y apretó sus paredes vaginales, exprimiendo a Klaus como sabía que le gustaba al subir y caer sobre su pene. Klaus alcanzó el orgasmo y ella por fin se dejó ir, dichosa. Mientras lo hacía, miró detrás de su hombro para ver cómo se Stefan se la machacaba, corriéndose con ellos.

Se quedaron quietos y unidos, sentados. Su novio se apoyaba sobre sus brazos hacia atrás para no caer y ella descansaba su peso en él.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la normalidad en sus respiraciones, Caroline se quitó de encima de Klaus y se sentó a su lado, mirando a Stefan que estaba echado con la cabeza atrás en el sillón.

Ella rio ante la imagen.

— Y bien Stefan, ¿estamos en paz? — Su amigo asintió sin poder hablar aún. — Estaba pensando que esto no tiene que ser cosa de una vez, al fin y al cabo, todos nos lo pasamos bien. — Propuso ella.

— ¿Qué? Caroline no… — Protestó Klaus.

Stefan no le hizo caso y asintió mirando a Caroline.

— Pero ya sabes la condición que hay, eso no es negociable. — Stefan rio, levantándose por fin del sillón. Recogió la ropa y se la puso a velocidad vampírica, disponiéndose a marcharse. Se paró enfrente de la cama y les miró sin saber qué decir.

— Nos vemos en la boda. — Se despidió ella tranquilamente, como si nada. Obviando el hecho de que tanto ella como el híbrido continuaban desnudos y que lo habían estado haciendo hacia cinco minutos.

Cuando Stefan se hubo marchado, Klaus se puso serio con su novia.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso de repetir lo que ha pasado aquí?

— ¿Qué pasa? Nos lo hemos pasado bien, todos tenemos las cosas claras… no le veo ningún inconveniente.

— Caroline, eres _mí_ novia. — Dijo él posesivamente. —No me gusta que esto se convierta en algo habitual, me sentiría como si te estuviera engañando.

— No se va a convertir en algo habitual, más bien esporádico. — Aclaró ella. — Y ¿cómo me vas a estar engañando si estoy presente? ¿Es que no has disfrutado? — Preguntó preocupada.

— No es eso, para nada. Pero no se siente correcto.

— Eso es porque eres un poco anticuado. No te preocupes, si no quieres que sigamos haciéndolo no lo haremos. — Klaus miró al techo sin contestar. Tal vez Caroline tenía razón, tal vez era demasiado anticuado. Viendo sus dudas, la vampira habló de nuevo— Hagamos una cosa, en el momento que cualquiera de nosotros se sienta incómodo con todo esto, dejaremos de hacerlo. Yo te quiero a ti, Klaus. Soy tuya.

Él la miró y la besó.

— De acuerdo, amor. No es que me lo haya pasado precisamente mal.

Caroline rio y se volvieron a besar antes de dormir. Cuando se acostaron bajo las sábanas cayeron agotados.


End file.
